Promesa
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: -Es una promesa- ambos sonriendo estrecharon sus manos, sin duda todo seria un campo da batalla de ahora en adelante. Una amistad forjada xD y una larga vida por delante we :33
1. Chapter 1

**_Eaa este era una de mis ideas para el Reto de Humor xd_**

**_Aun asi me he decidido por subirlo aunque no es para el reto :33_**

**_Espero les guste xd_**

**_Ahh! No es Yaoi xd es Humor y Amistad Bueno? xd_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Promesa_**

Ser padre es uno de los trabajos mas dificiles y comprometedores que existen ¿Porque? por el simple hecho de que el amor que le tienes a tus hijos hace que seas sobreprotector, que los complascas en todo o simplemente seas realmente estricto, eso era lo que pensaba aquel rubio de ojos azules con caracter pacifico al ver la rutina de siempre: Su esposa Kushina, el amor de toda su vida sermoneando a su hijo adolescente Naruto, un chico identico a el en aspecto pero en personalidad...

-¡Oka-san! te dije que estoy bien-ttebayo- dijo haciendo puchero al tener a su madre ensima suyo tratando de peinarlo

-Pareces un rebelde, por Kami dejate arreglar- dijo la peliroja tratando de hacer ver un poco mas presentable el uniforme de su hijo

-Ningun rebelde-ttebayo, de que te quejas si me paresco a ti- y una sonrisa triunfante aparecio en su rostro al ver el tic en la ceja de su madre

-Urusai-ttebane, o te quedas quieto o te quito los videojuegos, tu laptop, la señal de Tv y tu celular- y su sonrisa fue mas triunfante al ver la cara de horror de su hijo

-Oka-san no seas mala, Onegai no me hagas esto-ttebayo- dijo mientras se colgaba en el delantal de su madre

-Convenseme-ttebane- dijo en una postura de total seriedad derecha, brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y los ojos cerrados

-Me sacare un diez- dijo tragando grueso ante la misma excusa que siempre le dice a su madre contando que nunca la cumple

-Ya no te creo esa, siempre dices ''Oka-san me sacare diez si me das esto-ttabayo, me sacare diez si me dejas ir a esto-ttebayo, me sacare diez si...''-

-Si, si ya entendi, Otou-san ayudame-ttebayo- dijo el rubio mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre quien intentaba mantenerce al margen de la situacion

Suspiro pesadamente- Kushina dejalo ya, miralo esta creciendo el ya debe saber cuales son sus responsabilidades- y los ojitos de su hijo se iluminaron

-Otou-san eres mi angel...- y como niño pequeño se aferro a su padre quien correspondia feliz el abrazo

-Y yo que... la bruja... la mala... la que siempre tortura al niño-ttebane- un aura se formaba alrededor de la peliroja quien estaba a punto de explotar

-E-espera O-oka-san t-tu t-tamb-bien eres g-grand-diosa s-solo q-que te comportas como loca!-ttebayo-

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO- se escucho un grito ensordecedor que llegaron a oidos de los chicos que esparaban afuera al rubio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-N-naruto-kun- dijo preocupada la ojiperla mientras miraba hacia la casa de su novio

-Hinata sabemos que son novios, pero no debes preocuparte tanto eso sucede casi todos los dias, cierto Sasuke-kun- dijo la pelirosa quien mira a su novio con ojitos de encanto

-Hmp... el dobe siempre provoca a Kushina a sabiendas el caracter que tiene- dijo mirando en la misma direccion que las chicas

-D-demo N-naruto-kun...- sus manos se posaron en su pecho mientras su preocupacion aumentaba al oir como el chico pedia ayuda

-Estara bien, mejor no adelantamos no quiero que Tsunade-sama me regañe por retrasarme- dijo la pelirosa pensando en su casi abuela con esa mirada de pocos amigos al verla, un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo haciendo que se aferrara mas al Uchiha

-Sakura... me apretas... sabes a veces odio que tengas tanta fuerza- la chica al escuchar esto giro su vista a su novio

-Enserio Sasuke-kun... entonces no importara si te quedas a esperar, vamos Hinata- tomo a la ojiperla de la mano y solto el agarre del azabache, este al ver a su novia irse sin despedirse se regaño mentalmente por ser tan sincero

-No tengo la culpa de que sepas boxear- dio un sonoro suspiro y se dirigio a la puerta de la casa Namikaze estuvo a punto de tocar cuando la puerta fue abierta y por la rapidez del movimiento solo pudo ver una cabellera rubia saltar hacia el

-¡Temeeeeeeee! salvame desgraciado-ttebayo- decia el rubio con su cara hinchaza y colorada por los jalones de orejas y cachetes de su madre

-Te deformaron dobe- dijo con unas ganas inmesas de reir

-Te ries y te mato-ttebayo- dijo serio el rubio pero su mirada cambio al sentir como alguien tocaba su hombro, rapidamente se poso tras la espalda de su amigo -¡Otou-san controla a Oka-san! nose drogala, seducela llevatela pero has algo-ttebayo- gritaba el rubio con gran temor mientras miraba a su madre, el Uchiha quien no tenia nada que ver en esa situacion se deshizo del agarre de su mejor amigo y lo entrego voluntariamente a la madre de este

-Yo me voy, adios Minato, Kushina, dobe te espero en el salon de clases- y sin mas partio de los mas tranquilo con una sonrisa satisfactoria

-, maldito traidor, le dire a las locas de tus fans donde viveeeeeees- el azabache paro en seco _''Esto es malo, que hago''_ dando un sonoro suspiro dio media vuelta y se devolvio

-Ahora que recuerdo tenemos un examen asi que no podemos llegar tarde-

-Es enserio Sasuke-kun- dijo Kushina mientras soltaba el cuello de la camisa de su hijo haciendo que el color azul de este se tornara a la normalidad -Confio en ti, onegai ayuda a Naruto, ustedes creen que soy muy estricta pero la vida de un padre es agotadora-ttebane- iva a proseguir pero su esposo poso una de sus manos sobre su hombro para que su esposa lo mirara

-Ustedes aun son jovenes, y creen que los mejores padres son los que dejan que hagan lo que desean, si fueramos asi todo el tiempo al crecer serias un irresponsable Naruto y los problemas a los que te enfrentaras los pagaras con creces- los dos chicos se quedaron reflexionando lo que dijo el rubio mayor, despues de despedirce porfin partieron hacia su secundaria, en todo el camino no dijeron nada ya que en su mente divagan las palabras de los adultos

_''La vida de un padre es agotadora''_- Teme, cuando seas mayor te gustaria tener hijos-

-No lo se Dobe, en parte si pero un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande-

-Teme casate conmigo-ttebayo- dijo el rubio con ojos brillantes mientras tomaba entre sus manos la manos del azabache

-¿N-naniiii?, estas loco yo no soy de esos, digo no soy como tu- y de mala gana se solto del agarre de su amigo

-Yo tampoco-ttebayo... demo... si crezco y me vuelvo un inutil quiero a alguien que me gaste ramen cuando se lo pida... osea tu-ttebayo- dijo muy sonriente ganandose un golpe cortesia del Uchiha

-Si que eres, ni aunque fueras el ultimo ser en la tierra ademas porque a veces te invito no significa que sera toda tu vida, en serio dobe es mejor pensar que haremos con nuestras vidas- y cruzandose de brazos se puso a meditar tranquilamente

-Yo ya se que quiero ser-ttebayo-

-¿A si?- pregunto el Uchiha asombrado

-Sere Actor porno, Maestro de quindergarden o un empresario como mi padre-ttebayo- un tic aparecio en el ojo del azabache quien le propicio otro golpe al rubio

-Es obvio que la mejor opcion es ser empresario ademas tu padre esta intentando unir su empresa con la de mi familia seria un gran oportunidad por ver quien es mejor de los dos- una sonrisa complice aparecio en el rostro del rubio

-Me parece gran idea, Teme veremos quien de los dos es mejor ademas... hagamos una promesa-ttebayo-

-¿Promesa? que clase de promesa...- dijo desconfiado el azabache- No te voy a dar ramen toda mi vida y tampoco me casare contigo- dijo mientras se cruzaba nuevamente y se giraba a otro lado

-Eso no, el dia que nos casemos y tengamos hijos el que nasca primero sera quien dirija la empresa y- antes de terminar recibio otro golpe por parte de un alterado azabache

-Te dije que no me casare contigo! ademas como es eso de cuando tengamos hijos, somos hombres dobe- dijo indignado intentando borrar de su mente la imagen de el y el rubio

-¡Teme! dejame terminar-ttebayo- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza con lagrimas de dolor amenazando por salir- Ademas no hablaba de tu y yo, sino de cuando te cases con Sakura-chan y yo con Hinata-chan- dijo muy sonriente haciendo sonrojar al azabache

-Y porque crees que me casare con Sakura, tal vez termine con ella y me case con Hinata- dijo con su sonrisa socarrona al ver al rubio poner una mirada un tanto maligna

-No permitire que le hagas daño a Sakura-chan y juegues con Hinata-chan- dijo tomando del cuello al azabache

-Ambas te gustan- el rubio lo solto muy sonrojado -a mi igual- se miraron

-Entonces veremos quien elije primero a la mujer de su vida, ya quiero ser padre-ttebayo- dijo sonriente el rubio

-Espero que seas esteril asi mis hijos se haran cargo de la empresa- dijo alegre notando la mirada del rubio

-¡Teme! soy muy hombre y te aseguro que tendre mas hijos que tu-ttebayo-

-Es una promesa- ambos sonriendo estrecharon sus manos, sin duda todo seria un campo da batalla de ahora en adelante.

.

.

**_FIN_**

**_Espero se hayan reido aunque sea un poco xD_**

**_Ahy una frase que me gusta demaciado por lo que creo la leeran en _**

**_el One-short Padre y el proximo que subire xd_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_''Soy tu Madre'' xd_**

**_en el prox dice algo similar xd_**

**_lamento mi poca originalidad D:_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Espero les haya gusta no Naruto-kun? -la masa envuelta en vendas asiente-_**

**_Asi me gusta juiciosito xD_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Espero disfruten mi humor deforme jajaja xD_**

**_Meresco Review? digan que si xd_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Bibi :33 o EyesGray-sama ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**xD Bueno! Por peticioones en los Reviews**_

_**Les traigo la segunda parte de...**_

_**tada tatataa xD**_

_**Promesa! owo**_

_**Como sea xD espero os haga reir porque enserio...**_

_**creo que esta vez si me fume algo fuerte xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto es de mi artista favorito Masashi Kishimoto *w***_

_**En mis historias Hinata-sama es la protagonista pero tambien **_

_**Las parejas acontinuacion xDD...**_

_**Yoohs!**_

_**Empiesen ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

20 años, si, 20 años de dura batalla entre dos inseparables amigos, donde luchaban por ser el mejor y ver quien cumplía con la promesa lo que no planeaban era que... seria un empate.

Si, desde que hicieron la promesa trataron de hacer lo mejor posible para sobrepasar al otro la primera prueba fue la de sus carreras donde ambos al escoger la misma carrera competían por las mejores notas...

-Te gane dobe, eres un Usurantonkachi sin remedio-

-Teeemeee, Urusai-ttebayo-

-Es la verdad, siempre soy mejor que tu-

-Teme hay alguien que quiere verte- una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rostro del rubio

-Hmp, no quiero molestias- se giro con ganas de emprender camino hacia las dos chicas que se veían a lo lejos pero- Que rayos- exclamo al sentir un peso sobre el y segundos después el suelo golpear su rostro -Kuso, dobe te matare-

-A tu niisan no se le dice eso- dijo una voz mimada pero gruesa que se alzaba quitando el peso

-Cual niisan- bufo mientras se sentaba

-Ahhhh Sasuke-kun niisan esta taaaan orgulloso de ti- dijo con pucherito mientras abrazaba al menor

-Porque a mi...- dijo indignado mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de esa sanguijuela

.

.

El segundo reto en efecto fue quién se casaría primero

-Sakura-chaaaaaaaan cásate conmigo-ttebayo- grito el rubio al balcón de su aun en dudas novia

-¿Que?- pregunto sobre exaltada por aquello proposición

-Quiero tener hijos tuyos, comer ramen y jugar con nuestros hijos, tener ardientes noches de pasión y teñirle de rubio el pelo de nuestros hijos que salgan peli rosados-

-¡De que hablas bastardo!- grito ya al borde de explotar, se lanzo peligrosamente desde su balcón (segundo piso, tampoco es suicida) y callo de una forma perfecta -Te matare- el rubio sonrió mientras se arrodilla frente a la chica

-Sakura-chan, has sido mi primer amor desde que somos niños, al crecer intente olvidar todo aquello que me aferraba a ti pero no he sido capas tu... con ese cabello rosa como el chicle, tus ojos verdes como la naturaleza y esa perfecta figura plana y sin curvas- la chica ante tales comparación se preparo para golpear- Cásate conmigo Sakura-chan-ttebayo- le extendió un anillo el cual tenia un diamante rosa, se lo coloco delicadamente

-Esta bien Naruto, yo... me casare contigo- sus ojos vidriosos de felicidad, se lanzo a los brazos de un feliz rubio recibiéndola con un beso

-Sakura-chan... si salen peli rosados los tinturamos- la sonrisa de la mujer se borro

-Muérete- pronuncio antes de separarse y dejar de un solo golpe en K.O. al rubio

.

.

El tercer reto fue quien tendría un hijo primero

-S-sasuke-kun... habla con Hinari no quiere ponerme atención- dijo la mujer ojiperla de unos 40 años

-Ahora que le sucede-

-Dice que huira de casa y matara a Minato-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque es un idiota bastardo que se ha atrevido a decirle emo-

-Esa niña- se levanto ya exasperado, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hija- Hinari abre esa maldita puerta-

-No quiero- se escucho un bufido desde el otro lado

-Hinari tienes 16 deja de comportarte como una niña-

-Urusai Otou-san-

-No me calles enana- bufo, la puerta enseguida se abrió

-No soy... enana- lo que parecía una chica de 16 con estatura de 1.50 y aura asesina se acercaba a su padre con intenciones de eliminarlo

-Se nota, Hinata ¿enserio es mi hija?- la ojiperla lo miro reprobatoriamente, sintió una punzada en su espalda- Ahí mi espalda- se giro- Que demonios haces con eso-

-Venganza- sonrió escalofriante la chica mientras clavaba mas agujas al muñeco con la fotografía de su padre en su rostro

-Porque a mi- bufo mientras veía a su hija enloquecer con otro muñeco en la mano este tenia la foto de minato el rubio hijo de Naruto

-¿Que haces?- pregunto asustada la ojiperla al mirar a su hija

-No morirá, solo... quedara calvo- risas macabras sucumbieron el lugar

-Me voy- dijo el azabache mientras se sobaba la espalda

-¿A donde?-

-A África, Canadá, donde sea menos aquí-

-S-sasuke-kun no me dejes... los chicos... son tan aterradores como tu- suspiro, como daban miedo sus tres hijos cuando se molestaban

.

.

Y por último la promesa, el matrimonio de sus hijos...

-Me quiero morir- bufo el ya ebrio azabache

-Mi hijo se casa con una emo-ttebayo- decía a mares el rubio

-Mi hija se casa con un bueno para nada-

-¡Oye!- se quejo el rubio mayor- Mi hijo solo es... es... mi hijo- una gota cruzo la nuca del azabache

-Maldita promesa, me hubiera ido cuando tuve oportunidad, viviría con Hinata lejos de ti y tu alegro sita familia-

-Teme tu familia es de puros emos-ttebayo- recibió un golpe- ¡Oye!- se quejo

-No somos emos, somos serios y calculadores no como ustedes-

-Mi familia es alegre y espontanea-ttebayo-

-Al fin... quien gano la apuesta-

-Empate-

-¿Nani?-

-Me ganaste en los estudios, te gane en matrimonio, me ganaste en primer hijo, te gane con eso de mas hijos, recuerda tu tres, Hinari, Fugaku y Mikoto, Yo Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Nagato y la próxima creo se llamara Karin-

-Como tu prima- asintió- ¿Porque?-

-Prefiero eso a los nombres de Sakura-chan... soy idiota mas no suicida... no quiero que mi pequeña me mate por llamarla Mercedes, anda con eso de las modas occidentales... soy japonés-ttebayo y mis hijos tendrán nombres japoneses- tomo la botella bebiendo un gran sorbo

-Tienes muchos hijos dobe-

-Si, a veces quiero darlos en adopción, una vez intente dar a Jiraiya pero no lo recibieron al parecer quiso acosar a las niñas- un pesado suspiro escapo de ambos

-Mikoto me anda preguntando como se hacen los bebes... maldición sabe manejar un auto, su coeficiente es de 120 y aun así me dice... Otou-sama dime... en que posición se hacen los bebes-

El rubio ante esto estallo en carcajadas- Ahí teme mis hijos nunca me han preguntado eso- el azabache lo vio interrogante- Neh cuando no estaba Sakura les di una película porno, la vieron todos hasta tu hija la vio-ttebayo- otro golpe contra la mesa lo noqueo-¡Que haces me mataras!-

-Maldito degenerado- dijo entre dientes el azabache mientras golpeaba las cabeza del rubio contra la mesa de nuevo

-Teme para-ttebayo- el azabache paro

-Ya, me calme... Dobe- el rubio no respondió- Dobe, háblame degenerado-

-Ya escuche...- balbuceo

-Dobe... entonces... la apuesta...-

-Yo gane-

-Ya quisieras-

-Mi hijo manejara la empresa-

-Tu hijo no hace nada mi hija es la que trabaja-

-Pero él es quien se encarga de mandar-ttebayo- el azabache suspiro

-Me rindo- soltó

-Otou-sama-se giro encontrándose con los gemelos Mikoto y Fugaku

-Que sucede-

-Niisama y yo hemos echo una promesa con los gemelos Namikaze-

-¿Nani?-

-Queremos saber quien será el próximo líder de la empresa- dijo un no tan serio fugaku

-Otra vez no- dijo el azabache cayendo rendido, en realidad moriría a este paso y el no quería eso primero cumpliría su sueño de matar a Naruto, dejar a sus hijos adultos y vivir en algún lugar lejos junto a Hinata -Mi espalda- se sobo- Que rayos- vio a sus hijos con un muñeco idéntico a el clavándole agujas- Moriré, enserio moriré-

.

.

Sin duda su vida dio un gran cambio al tener siempre esa promesa presente, era una meta la cual trato de cumplir aunque no conto que por competir tanto con el rubio terminarían siendo casi familia -Como te odio Dobe-

-En cambio yo te amo Teme, cásate conmigo-ttebayo-

-Hubiera preferido eso a esto- señalo a un grupo de niños haciendo que tipo de juegos macabros

-Aun hay tiempo teme, huyamos seamos felices-

-No me jodas dobe me metiste en esto ahora sácame-

-Solo nos queda morir teme, morir el uno junto al otro-

-Porque a mi...- soltó desanimado mientras era abrazado por sus esposa ... al menos con tantas cosas siempre tenia a su amada esposa junto a él, al igual que un rubio quien era golpeado por estar ebrio y tener el numero de teléfono de una chica desconocida...

-Te matare- grito la peli rosa mientras golpeaba al rubio como en los viejos tiempos mientras era alabada por todos los niños, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios tantos años, en verdad tantos años no fueron tan malos, giro su vista hacia los padres de Naruto y los suyos se veian... felices

-Hinata cuando nuestros hijos no nos necesiten porque no... ¿nos vamos a viajar juntos?- la ojiperla asintio

-Me encantaria Sasuke con tal... de estar contigo- el sonrio

-Es una promesa- ella asintio, al menos esta promesa si le gustaria de sobremanera cumplirla

.

.

**_Fin_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Recivo insultos xD Okno me cortaria e.e_**

**_Owo ahora que recuerdo..._**

**_-Me levanto de mi cama y voy hasta mi armario-_**

**_Hay Shet se murio, debi darle Ramen..._**

**_-Vuelvo hasta mi cama-_**

**_Ewe perdonen la tardanza mi cuarto huele orrible xD _**

**_creo que Masashi debe buscar algun suplente ._**

**_Naruto..._**

**_Ha perdido su Naranja xDD_**

**_ajajaajaj Owo si estoy fumada ¬w¬_**

**_Espero les gustara we xD_**

**_Dejen Reviews! :333_**

**_Eyesgray o la asesina de un idolo anime ._**


End file.
